End of Time
by AshleighBelle03
Summary: Madisyn is the younger sister of the Cullen family who ran away from how 3 years ago after a big blow-up between Edward and her. Jacob is finally moving on from his obsession with Bella. but will the twist and turns of Madisyn past help or break them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Okay everyone this is my very first story to be posted on here ever so please give me a chance.**

**obviously i am not S.M i own nothing from Twilight that's all hers**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm going to kick your ass if you keep this up Edward, quit it"<em>

This was biggest fight ever between the Cullen family, ever since the Swan girl arrived in Forks siblings Edward and Madisyn have been going head-to-head over Edward obsession, but this time the entire family were in it.

Edward stood nose-to-nose with Rose as she, Alice and Jasper stood in front of Madisyn who was equally as angry as her older brother, Emmet and Carlisle tried to hold Edward back from attack his siblings to get to Madisyn. Esme looked on in shock and sadness that her family was breaking apart before her very eyes

"You will never understand Madisyn, she's my singer and I'm not going to let a little shit like you get in the way of how I feel"

Edward was getting tired of bickering with his younger sister, he appreciated her concern for himself and Bella but he was sick of her clinging and looking over him like a little child. His next statement was something that would cause the end of his relationship between the closest thing to family in his entire life and past life

"_Just because you killed your singer doesn't mean that I'm going to do the same thing"_

Silence

* * *

><p>It's been three years since that conversation, three years since Madisyn left home without a word, three years since the words "I Hate You" ever left her mouth. Three years since Madisyn enclosed herself into the darkness.<p>

Madisyn took in the view before her, the ocean rough as if there was a fight going on underneath the surface, the waves strongly crashed against the cliffs and rocks to a point where the rocks would slowly crumble

"Something big is about to happen" Madisyn whispered to her best friend and the only girl who she could depend on.

Hayden stood behind Madisyn with her arms across her chest, her long black cloak was buttoned up in the middle of her bust and split open downwards giving those a good look at her toned legs. Hayden was older than Madisyn and treated her more like a little sister and also served as her protector. Her long brunette hair fell past her waist as she watched as Madisyn continued her meditation and connection with the ocean.

"What do you feel Maddie?" Hayden questioned with curiosity and concern. She could sense that Madisyn natural connection with the ocean was causing her tension and pain, which could only mean that something bad was going to happen. Hayden hated seeing Madisyn go into this trance with the ocean it always caused her pain even when nothing serious is happening

"Strange and powerful forces are coming our way; our lives are being intertwined with other creatures that will certainly not be something we're used to. But with all of this I feel calmness and something that feels like…"

Before she could say anything else Madisyn fell to her knees, exhausted from the long meditation and connection with the ocean, Hayden was quick to grab a hold of her and slowly lay her down onto the grass

"Maddie are you okay?" Hayden asked as she tried to find a visible mark of pain but could find none

"Yeah...Just so tired"

Hayden watched as Madisyn slowly went into a deep sleep. They had been on top of the cliff for over 2 months now. Showing that Madisyn powers were dimming and weakening not being a good sign

"_We have to get her to the castle now__ and get her looked at, this is the worst I've seen her" Hayden feared the worse as she lifted Madisyn up and transported them back to the Volturi castle_

* * *

><p>"Okay move it a little to the left, little more, little more okay now you've gone to far take to the right an inch"<p>

It was the event of the century in Forks, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were finally going to get married. They have been engaged for the past two years but now they were finally ready for the big commitment.

Alice was in charge of the wedding – as if anyone could stop her – it was hectic with only two days till the wedding the church was done and decorated now it was time for the reception area which would be in the backyard of the Cullen home

"I need those flowers on the driveway stat; if I don't see them there in 3 seconds you all are going to feel my boot right up your butts"

The workers were tired and exhausted preparing for this outrageous wedding, but they were on their toes every second knowing that if they did something wrong or looked like they weren't doing anything Alice would be on to them like a hobo on food.

"And where are the curtains I ordered for the archway to the garden?"

"Alice you need to settle down" a sudden sense of relief and calmness overcame Alice's body from head to toe

"Jasper you know I don't like you using your powers over me" Alice stated as she still looked around the house making sure nothing was out of place, suddenly her husbands arms were wrapped around her waist and holding her tightly

"But you use your power over me everyday" Jasper whispered huskily into his ear

"That's cause you're a pussy" Alice and Jasper moment was killed by the sound of Emmet's voice, the duo looked over to see Emmet easily holding a large roll of tarquet on each side of his shoulder, with Jacob and Seth following next to him, the other workers looked at them in shock not knowing how they were able to hold these things so easily and not break a sweat

"Shut up Emmet and put those down carefully in the garden if I see a peck of dirt on those things your head is mine" Rose growled from behind him pushing him towards the garden path

Alice laughed joyously as she rested her head on Jasper head

Carlisle and Esme were excited to have a new edition to the family, Rose wasn't happy about the whole affair but still kept a smile on her face for Alice's sake, Emmet was just Emmet he found everything exciting and great, Bella and Edward were currently sitting on the front porch together talking about their future together. They seemed like the perfect and happy family but Alice couldn't but have a feeling of emptiness as she watched her family interact with each other, there was always going to be a space that was empty, a space that no one could replace

A great big gust of wind blew through the entire house causing the decoration completely being blown off.

"_What the heck is going on?" _was the thought that went through everyone's head at the same time.

"This can't be good" Alice commented as the wind slowly dimmed down

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please tell me what you think so far. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the 2nd chapter. hopefully you guys like it so far :)**

* * *

><p>Once the wind had settled down and after a quick inspection of the place to see that nothing was broken or destroyed Carlisle quickly sent the other workers home and called a family meeting. In the living area the Cullen family siblings were worried about different things.<p>

Edward and Bella were worried about each other. Edward worried about Bella joining his families lives and the sacrafices she has to make, Bella worried for Edward because of what's just happened in his family home.

Emmet was worried about Rosalie, she hadn't talked much to anyone since she came back 2 years ago from her search for Madisyn, and Rosalie was worried for her sister and what may or may not have happened to her.

Jasper stood next to his wife as she stared out of the ceiling-to-floor window, taking in the forest scenery her mind wondered and tried to search of what's to come knowing that, that wind was no ordinary gust of wind.

"That was some wind"

Seth has always been comfortable with the Cullen's finding them more as family than anything else. He was currently standing next to Alice and Jasper looking out towards the forest scene, trying to at least see a glance of something that could give them a clue of what just happened

"I know Seth. I know" was Alice's simple reply. That didn't hold Jake over though.

"Would anybody mind telling us what's going on?"

In the past few weeks Jacob has come to terms that he and Bella will never go further than 'just friends' and he accepted that knowing that somewhere that he would find his 'one'. He was now standing at the arch-way entrance of the living room looking around to every person looking for an answer

Rosalie was already on edge about what's happened. Before Emmet could stop her Rosalie was eye-to-eye with Jake anger pouring out of veins.

"Hold your horse's mutt; we have to wait for the other family members to come I'm sorry that you can't be bloody patient like everybody else"

"Don't start with the name calling blondie"

"Very original dog, where did you get that from? The school of Jerks?"

"Rosalie. Jacob that's enough" the authority in Carlisle voice struck fear in the siblings; they knew that he would never use this voice unless something serious has happened.

"Now before we start, Alice have you found anything in any of our paths?"

Alice slowly shook her head as she kept her eyes directed to the ocean, knowing that because of the werewolves she would never get a clear sighting of anyone, but she still tried

"I didn't think so."

Carlisle looked over each of his children to see the clear sign of uncertainess in each of their eyes, he knew what he was about to say wouldn't help either

"I have news from Zubura" the siblings froze in their spots that simply sentence was the very sentence that they have hoped and feared to hear for the past three years

Bella, Jake and Seth took note of the stiffness of the siblings, not sure of what is happening but knew to prepare themselves for the worst

"Could it be? After all these years?" for the first time since Bella met Rosalie, she saw her guard being let down her voice was soft and fragile, it was hard to believe that this shocked and feared girl was the same tough-bitch that would kill Bella in a millisecond if given the chance

"Carlisle, do not get everyone's hopes up for no reason. Her scent was lost after Rosalie lost her tracks-"

Rosalie stopped Edward before he could utter another word. She was eye-to-eye with Edward now disgust and anger pouring out of her body.

"Don't you dare put the blame on me Edward Cullen, you know just like everyone in this room that the very reason our family broke apart was because of you and this stupid obsession you have with this bitch"

Rosalie was now being held back from Emmet as she tried to pounce on Edward, their eyes were red anger filled their bodies as they were reminded of the day they both failed the one person they promised to keep safe for the rest of their life the one girl who truly showed them the meaning of love again.

"What is she talking about Edward?" Bella questioned, as Jake and Seth stood their ground in front of her knowing that look in Edward and Rosalie eyes were fighting eyes

Before another word was spoken a great big gust of wind entered the house once again this time stronger than last to a point where the family had to try and hold their ground from being blown away

_"Well, well, well look what we have here?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"What?"<em>**

Madisyn's anger filled the Volturi castle, everyone knew that when Madisyn had the guts to stand up to the Volturi lords it was time to stay away and let them hash out their differences

"Like I said Madisyn, I sent Alec and Jane over to the Cullen house to see the progress of Bella's transformation"

Madisyn was chosen to go for this mission but because of her exhaustion and the weeks on end trying to get in contact with the ocean to see what the future holds instore for her and the others, she has been asleep for the past couple days missing her chance to go on the Cullen mission

"But you know very well Aro. I was supposed to go out on that mission"

"You have been unwell for a couple days Madisyn, we thought that we should try and give you time to rest"

"You will not speak for me or my health. If you would actually come and ask Hayden or myself you would know that I was perfectly fine days before you sent out Alec and Jane"

"Are you questioning our orders Madisyn?" Marcus asked as he looked Madisyn square in eye, challenging her to respond.

Madisyn has been trouble for the Volturi from day one, she wasn't one to take orders that easily and this time it wasn't any different

"Damn straight I'm questioning it Marcus. This is my family we are talking about, I swear under oath right now that if Alec and/or Jane put a scratch on my family I will make sure that this whole castle goes down with you all along with it. You know very well you hold nothing on me to stay here"

Aro, Marcus and Caius fear showed through their eyes so clear that Hayden and Madisyn shared a knowing smirk on their faces

The Volturi could afford to lose Madisyn so close to the war and Marcus knew by the friendship that she shared with Hayden that she would follow.

"Whats done is done Madisyn. Now you both are dismissed"

Madisyn and Hayden knew this would be the last time that they would ever see these three before the war so they decided to leave with a bang

"Fine. But on our departing words Aro" Hadyen and Madisyn both stepped back and watched as the rest of the Volturi members look on with curiostiy and fear

"Remember that we don't get revenge. We get even" Hayden and Madisyn said in unison

Water and lightening shot throughout the castle, screams of terror and horror filled the castle as Hayden sparked every person she could get her hands onto. Madisyn made her water-whips so sharp that the wounds of each cut, went so deep that many fell to the ground within 2 seconds due to loss of blood

In the midst of all the havoc Madisyn and Hayden spotted Aro, Marcus and Caius at the top of the staircase watching the sight before them

"Lets see what Alec and Jane are faring in Forks shall we Maddie" Hayden said with a knowing-smirk on her face

Madisyn shot one more look at the three people she knew would probably come after her after this little stunt

"I think we shall Hayden"

And like that they were gone, with their destruction left behind them


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN:_**

**_Okay first off let me say I am so sorry it's taken me this long to put a chapter up. I could come up with alot of excuses like 'I lost my USB so I had to write everything up all over again' or an excuse like 'I was to insecure to post another chapter up'_**

**_But here I am with another chapter. I just want to make a few notes I'd like to speak about_**

**_1) I am not a grade A student in english_****_. So with that in mind, if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me down lightly or just write down where the mistakes are and I'll correct it. I try my best beforehand to get all of them but there are some that I still do miss_**

**_2)I Am Not Following The Twilight Books And/Or Movie. There are going to be some simalarites from the book, but besides that this is my own story and storyline just with Stephanie Meyer characters and names of places._**

**_3) I don't own Twilight S.M does. I own Madisyn and Hayden and whoever else i add to the story down the line :)_**

**_and 4) Enjoy. Rate. Review :D_**

* * *

><p><em>"Well, well, well look what <em>_we have here?"_

Jane and Alec watched as each of the Cullen's turned their heads sharply towards them. The sickening scent of wet dog burned their noses as they sneered at the mutts who were standing by Bella's sides protectively with Edward standing in front of her

Jacob didn't have to know who the two newcomers were to know that they were trouble, the girl of the duo was as tiny as Alice but with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short with pale skin to match it, her eyes were wide and her lips were full, her voice was almost childlike, but her dark red eyes showed Jacob that she was far from an innocent child.

The boy next to her was undoubtedly the girl's twin brother, although his hair was darker and was taller. Both were undeniable angelically beautiful

"Jane. Alec. What are you two doing here?" Carlisle asked, he didn't need to have Jasper's gift to know that anger and disgust was rolling out of his children's bodies

"We were just in the neighbourhood and thought we should drop by. Our father's have become very wary about this whole 'trust-the-Cullen's-to-change-Bella-into-a-vampire' thing" Jane spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"What's there to be wary of? We promised to change her; we're going to change her. After she and Edward marries of course" Alice stated, not truly understanding the siblings true intentions and with the werewolves here everything was so blurry, her head started aching

"Settle down pip-squeak, they just wanted us to see if you all needed _help _seeing as your coven is so weak that you associate yourselves with _mutts_" Alec said, cringing his face towards Jake and Seth

"Dumbass bloodsuckers" Jake muttered under his breathe

"Shut up dog, unless you want your pathetic life cut short" Jane sneered.

Before Jake could utter a response Carlisle stepped forward not wanting blood on his family's hands

"You both can inform your father's that we are still going through the change, I'm sorry they wasted your time by coming all the way down here, I would offer for you to stay here for the night but for obvious reason I can't do that" Carlisle kept his arm around his wife's waist as he looked towards his children, their sneers and glares towards the two were evidence enough that they were not welcome here

"Oh no trouble at all Carlisle in fact we came here to deliver a message, not from our fathers. But from your daughter _Madisyn_"

Time froze.

Silence filled the household.

"Mad-Maddie? Wh-why would you know anything that has to do with my baby?" Shock and sadness filled Esme's voice; it's been three years since they all last saw Madisyn, one year since Rosalie came back from her search with the news that she lost her trail and her scent East of St Louis, Missouri, two years since even the mumble or thought of Madisyn made Esme dead heart cringe in pain

"Because she's been at the Volturi for the past two years, in fact we've become very close friends, sisters some would say"

Alice wanted to pounce on the Jane for even having the confidence to utter such absurd words out of her mouth, Jasper held her back while Emmet was having the same trouble holding Rosalie back, anger and fury filled Rosalie's eyes

"Whatever the hell you did to my sister, I will promise- no I will guaran-damn-tee you that I would make sure you receive it back a hundred times worse" Jane just simply cackled at Edward's statement Alec followed soon after

Anger filled Edward's body as snippets of Madisyn laughing and enjoying her time with the Volturi clan filled his mind

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Emmet asked, well more like growled

"What's funny? What's funny is that you all seem so adamant to curse and attack us as if we're the ones who forced Madisyn join the Volturi" Jane said after calming herself down

"She openly came to us. Voluntarily even and you Edward have the nerve to call her your_ sister? _HA! Judging by your soon-to-be _wife's _faceshe doesn't even know who we're talking about" Alec stated, Bella's face was confused and shocked by Alec correct analysis but tried to cover it quickly but it was to late

The siblings were as shocked as the next person at the fact that Edward hadn't spoken about Madisyn to Bella, Rosalie was furious, Alice was disappointed, Jasper and Emmet were sympathetic, but it was Esme and Carlisle expression that hit Edward the most – it was blank, no emotion, no thoughts, just blank

Jane decided now was the best time to really dig the knife into their hearts, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an antique gold-chain golden love heart locket, again the Cullen's froze

"It can't be" Rosalie muttered

"No" Alice whispered

"I see you recognised this, it would be a shame that I went to the bottom of the ocean just to get this if it meant nothing to you all, but then again if Madisyn was in possession of it and carelessly just threw it into the water then it must have meant something sentimental to you all"

No one could stop Rosalie from what she did next; she threw herself at Jane dragging her down onto the living room floor making a large circled dent into the ground

"Fucking bitch, what did you do to my sister?" Rosalie was furious, Jasper and Emmet both tried to lift her off only to be pushed back for her to attack Jane again

Without warning, the entire family went still Bella looked around confused as the entire family started to fall the ground screaming in pain one-by-one, it was like mother nature was intertwined with the emotions going on inside the Cullen's home, clouds and thunder shook the forest, lighting struck, followed by rain and wind crashing against anything and everything it was if a hurricane was about to began

Before Bella could utter a word her back was to the wall, suffocating by the hand of Alec's on her throat

"Let me let you in on a little secret dearest Bella, I'm sure you've gathered that there is obviously another member in this family that you have never met. She's was the Cullen's pride and joy, Carlisle and Esme's youngest child, Emmet and Rosalie's daughter they never had as humans, Jasper's source of Zen, Alice's best friend and non other than Edward's little baby sister. You see you could never see Edward with a Madisyn by his side and you could never see a Madisyn without an Edward by her side. So here's the secret, if Edward couldn't speak to you about the one girl that he could call his sister and best friend in one, than what makes you think you're important enough to even be called his _singer?"_

Lighting filled the skies as tears fell down Bella's eyes, streaming down her cheeks Edward didn't know if he was crying in pain from Jane's ability or at the fact that Bella's eyes showed that he believed every word coming out of Alec's mouth

"Aw is little ol' Bella in pain, don't worry I'll let you out of your misery"

But nothing was done, Bella dropped to the ground after gaining her breathe she looked up to find Alec surrounded by dagger-like shaped ice, appearing out of what seemed like nowhere as they drew blood as they attacked him, a child-like scream and a loud thud was heard from where Jane stood, she was surrounded by fire and lighting whips, Jane hurled herself towards Alec

"Lets get out of here" Alec screamed, the duo ran without another word, and then like at the snap of a person's finger the skies cleared and then the sun shined

To bad everyone in the Cullen household minds were still filled with confusion and questions

"_What the hell was that all about?__"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay next chapter the reunion of Madisyn and the Cullen's.<em>**

**_I'm on school holidays now so hopefully I will have more chapters up in no time :D_**


End file.
